Slowly Moving on
by musicluver17
Summary: Lynn moves away from Lima, OH to Miami, FL to live with her cousins, and finds live there


I thought they were my friends. He was supposed to be my boyfriend. I never should have trusted them. I knew they would do something or say something. They always do. You guys are probably confused right now, huh? I'll put everything in perspective for you. I go to William McKinley High in Lima, OH. That give you any hints? Even though I'm not part of New Directions, I'm friends with all of them, well I thought that I was. I was on my way to the choir room, where New Directions and I sometimes go, for lunch. Just as I got to the doorway, I heard them talking, all of them, including my boyfriend. I could tell that they were talking about someone, from what I could tell, they were making fun of this person. I was about to walk into the room when I heard my name in something that Santana said. As soon as Santana said that, I knew that they were talking about me. As I was turning to walk away, I noticed that Kurt, Blaine and Rachel noticed me. I heard a loud "SHIT!" come from the room, I wasn't really paying attention, so I couldn't tell you who it was that said it. Even though I heard it, I didn't look back. If they were going to talk about me behind my back, I wasn't going to deal with it. I knew of only place in the world where I was accepted for who I am. The only problem is that I would have to convince my parents to let me go to live with my cousins. I had enough credits to graduate, only reason I was still at the school was because I wanted to graduate with some of my friends and my boyfriend. Now that everything has happened, I have nothing holding me here.

*START*

I'm going to Principal Figgins right now to tell him that I want to graduate now, like I was suppose too a few months ago. There is nothing left for me here. My parents are always at work, my "friends" don't really give a damn about me, and my "boyfriend"...let's just say he's in the same boat as my "friends." You all might be wondering who my boyfriend is. My boyfriend is none other than Noah Puckerman, or Puck to many of you. Before I started my journey to Principal Figgins' office, I called my mom. Even though she's always at work, I can talk to her about anything. She already knows that I have all of my credits, and the reason why I wanted to stay at school. After I explained what was going on, and what I wanted to do, my mom agreed. From what she told me, one of my cousins called about a week ago, and wanted me to come down for a visit. I managed to convince my mom to let me move down there, instead of just visit. She saw where I was coming from: both her and dad are always at work, I'm 18 (which means I can move out), I can graduate high school, and I would have a plave to stay until I got a job and my own apartment, and the fact that I missed both of my cousins like crazy. She told me that as long as I go talk to Principal Figgins about graduating early, she'll let me go down and live with Claire, Sean and Claire's daughter, Sarah in Miami.

*AFTER TALKING TO FIGGINS*

So I just finished talking to Principal Figgins about graduating early. Of course, he was reluctant at first, but when I showed him that I had a 3.5 GPA, had all of my credits, and had passed all of my winter finals, he agreed. After he agreed to let me graduate early, he asked me why I had a sudden interest in this now, and not 3 months ago. I told him that some personal things were going on, and that because of the personal things, I was moving down to Miami to live with my cousins. After my talk with Principal Figgins, I walked out of his office and came face-to-face with all of the members on New Directions. I tried to walk past them, but Quinn, Santana, and Brittany all stood in my way. "Lynny, we didn't mean it! All the mean stuff we said." Brittany, being the sweetheart she is, tried to reason with me. I looked Brittany in the eye, and said, "Britt, honey, you may have not meant it, but everyone else did. I know for a fact that whenever Santana is talking about somebody else, she means what she says." Santana looked at me and tried to tell me that wasn't true. "Santana, in the time that I've known you, you have not once lied to anyone, so you know for dang sure that I'm telling the truth about you only telling the truth to other people. Now if you would please excuse me, I need to go clean out my locker." All of the members of New Directions looked at me in confusion. "Why are you cleaning out your locker, babe? Its not the end of the year yet," Puck asked me. I walked up to him, getting so close that it looked like I was going to kiss him, then said, "It is for me, I'm graduated. By the way, Puckerman, we're done." I backed away from him after I said that, and looked at the rest of the group and told them, "After today, you guys will never have to see my 'ugly' face again. In 3 days, I'm moving out of state. Hope you guys have nice lives." After I said that, I pushed past the Unholy Trinity and went to my locker. Just as I got to my locker, I got a text message from Claire. Mom must've called her and told her. *Lynn, can't wait to have you home. Sean and Sarah are really excited. Love you* As soon as I saw the text message from Claire, I began grinning. I missed Claire, Sean and Sarah so much. I also missed some of Sean's friends, who while I was there visiting, became my only real friends. Those friends are Penelope, Jason and Eddy. Nobody knew this, but I had, well have, a moderately sized crush on Eddy, Sean's BEST FRIEND. Besides having a crush on Eddy, there were only two people who know my secret, and the people that know it are Sean and Penelope. My secret is that I love to dance. Whenever I would visit, and everybody else was busy, Sean would help me with my dance moves, and Penelope would supply the music. I know about the crew that Eddy and Sean put together, The Mob. I don't have that many sentimental items in my locker. I put my binders into my book-bag, grabbed all of the school books that the school provided me, and whatever little items I had in there. After I closed my locker, I started taking all of my school books back to my teachers, leaving my Spanish book for last, because I wanted to talk to Mr. Schuester about something. During my time at McKinley, I had toned down how I dressed drastically. I went from strapless tops and tight jeans to button-up long sleeves and somewhat baggy jeans. If Claire and Penelope were to see me right now, I know that Penelope would be saying, "What the hell happened to you?" Right now I'm wearing a black tank top (not like you can see it anyway,) a pink and white plaid long sleeve shirt, a pair of somewhat baggy jeans and a pair of lo-top black Converse with pink shoelaces. While being in Lima, I hid who I've really been. When I was at my house, I was okay, because a)nobody was really home and b)if my parents WERE home, they knew who I really am, unlike the people of Lima. The person who I really am is: outspoken, loud, energetic, spontaneous, and so much more. Since I've been in Lima, I made it seem that I was quiet and rarely spoke my mind. Anyway, back to what I was saying. I wanted to talk to Mr. Schuester personally, not about Spanish, but about how cruel his glee club could be to people that weren't in New Directions. I just finished returning my History book, all I have left now is Spanish. I got to where Mr. Schuester's classroom is, and noticed that he wasn't in there. I looked at the time, and noticed that it was time for the next period, which meant, that it was time for glee. I made my way to the choir room. When I got there, I heard them practicing Don't Stop Believing. I shook my head when I heard them, I honestly don't know how many times I've heard them practice this song. It gets old after a while. I walked into the choir room just as they finished the song. Everybody in New Directions, including Puck and Santana, saw me walk in. I think that they were all shocked by the fact that I didn't walk in timidly, like I had perfected when I moved here two years ago, it was the confident stride I had when I was usually in Miami. After my talk with Figgins, I dropped the quiet and timid persona I had put on for this school. "Hey Mr. S, I'm just here to return my Spanish book. I won't be needing it anymore, and since I'm here, I should tell you. The New Directions? Not perfect little angels like you think they are. They bad-mouth other students when you are not around." Mr. Schuester asks me, "Lynn, how do you know this?" I told him that they've done in while I've been in the room, and then I told him about the incident that happened just 2 hours ago. After I said that, I told them, "Bye. Hopefully you guys will grow up soon, and I really hope that we never see each other again." After saying that, I walked out of the choir room. After I left the choir room, I left the building, and went to the parking lot, and got into my black Jeep Wrangler, and I went home to start packing up my room. For some reason, we always had extra boxes on hand in our attic, so I didn't have to go somewhere and buy some. I would be driving down there. I've done the drive so many times, I didn't need a GPS anymore, but I still used one, just to make sure. I can't wait until I'm back in Miami, where I truly belong.


End file.
